Oh Takkun! Where Have You Gone?
by StarlightPancake1
Summary: Haruko is gone. But she left something very important! But when she returns...What! No Takkun? My first fan fic! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

This chapter may be a little short, and maybe a little slow. But stay with me. It does get better. If I get at least one review then I'll post the other chapters, if not then…::awkward silence:: This is also my first fan fic, so Please R&R! 

So on with it now…

**Oh Takkun! Where have you gone?**

"Guitar, Where is my Guitar?"

Haruko looked puzzled as she rummaged through all her belongings. Piles of clothes and pictures, video games all lay in a pile on the floor. Almost everything she had ever owned was in that room, but the thing that she needed most, was nowhere to be seen.

"This is very unexpected. This is bad. VERY BAD."

"Takkun…"

A shrewd smile crossed Haruko's lips as she looked down.

"What is this?"

Just below Haruko's feet was a small gray kitten. He had big green eyes and his tail was black and gray striped. He gazed at Haruko longingly.

"How did _you _get in here? You're little Takkun's cat…"

"Well I guess you can come with me…but as soon as we get back you are gone."

"ACHOO!"

"Because I am allergic to cats"

"Well I have no choice now." I have to go back."

Meanwhile…

Noata's Father: "HEY Noata, Hey we needa talk just you and me"

Naota: ::looking somewhat exasperated:: "Huh…Oh…Okay"

Noata's Father: "I just got another job…In Tokyo. Remember that whole scandal a few weeks back? Well Tokyo Press wants to hire me as a staff writer, well I have a job interview there tomorrow."

"We're leaving later tonight. Grandpa's coming too."

Noata: "Wait, what do you mean we?"

Noata's Father: "You're going too Noata."

"Is that housekeeper coming too? What about Samajimi Mamimi?"

"No…they left."

"Oh Haro-Haro left…what a shame…All that loveliness wasted…OOOO how I wanted to fondle her…FOOLY COOLY!"

::Mad manga sequence::

"Well she is quite a beauty if I don't say so myself."

"So…Noata, how do you feel about _older_ women?"

"Just thought a little friendly father-son competition…

::Noata rolls eyes and his they dart the other way.::

"Haruko is gone. She's not coming back" I thought I told you.

Noata (to himself) Well it's just another day. Time goes by no matter what I do.

Noata: "Whatever"

Noata's father, "Lots of To-keeyo women…younger women…"

Grandpa: "Humph"

Noata rolled his eyes and went upstairs. After plopping down on his bunk bed, he slowly looked up at the top bunk, thinking that Haruko would be there… there just might be a small chance that Haruko would be there, Right there with her bass guitar, plucking away at it's strings, talking to herself about Medical Mechanica or some other nonsense thing. But still he thought to himself, "Haruko was way more trouble than she was worth." He closed his eyes and secretly hoped she would be there, but was too afraid to look.

At about 3 p.m. a trembly feeling fell over Noata. When he peaked his head over the bunk he saw it, Haruko's blue and white bass guitar. Gleaming in the moon light and untouched it lay on the top bunk. But something was missing. But Noata…he didn't care…no all those memories would turn to dust, to ashes and Haruko and Mamimi would never come back.

Whatever, it's just another day. Noata thought apathetically and fell asleep.

****


	2. Misugi Amiyumi

Yay! I got a review on my first chapter! Which means that I'll be continuing…

So on with chapter 2! 

Chapter 2 

Noata looked up at the window. The sun was rising, but the sky was still a dark blue.

"Oh…" Noata mumbled and turned over. Then, a tingly sensation fell over his whole body. His eyes opened wide. Just as he was getting up, his head hit the bottom of the other bunk. "Ouch…"

"I had another dream…about Haruko"

"We were standing in the middle of a wheat field, around sunset. The wind was blowing through our hair and Haruko's skin was a pale shade of gold. She grabbed my hand and we ran, for hours it seemed. Then the sky turned a brilliant purple and all the stars came pouring down, like comets. Everything around us began to melt, and we were left in total darkness, nowhere with no one around us. She looked at me, and kissed me…then she just disappeared…and I was just left there."

"Well it seems that you are suffering from adjustment disorder. You got so used to her…ahem Haruko that you can't see life in any other way."

Noata looked up, startled.

"Who are you…"?  

A young girl, about the same age as he poked her head out from the top bunk. She had big green eyes and short brown hair. She was wearing a flowery nightgown with bunny slippers.

 "Hi, sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Misugi. Misugi Amiyumi. I guess I will be staying with you for a while. My father, he's away on business."

The girl stuck out her hand, but Noata refused.

Noata: "Why are you in my room…I don't care who you are. That top bunk is my brother's he's…"

Misugi: "off in America, yes I know, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I slept up here for a while." Besides, there's no where else to sleep."

Noata: "Whatever…"

"Hey, don't touch that! That isn't yours…that belonged to…a friend of mine…." Noata yelled at the child, who was busily plucking away at the strings Haruko's forgotten bass guitar. "Who said you could touch that anyway? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

 Misugi stared at Noata with a glazed expression in her eyes, after this went on for a couple seconds, she giggled and continued.

Noata: "Didn't I tell you not to touch that you stupid brat?"

Noata climbed the ladder on the side of the bunk bed and tried to pry the guitar from Misugi's hands.

Noata: "Give it! Give it! Now!"

Misugi: "Whose was it? Was it some special lady, or your _girlfriends_? OOOOO little Takkun's got a girl friend…. how sweet."

Noata: "How did you know to call me Takkun? Only Samajimi and Haruko called me that."

Misugi: "Tee hee"

Noata: "Now give it back!"

After a couple minuets of pulling, and hitting, Noata finally grasped the bass, but as soon as he got a hold of it, it went flying across the room, hitting the wall opposite the bed

"BAM" As, it hit the lowest string snapped.

Misugi: "Ooopsy…"

Noata turned a bright shade of red. He felt something pushing from the inside of his left knee.

Noata: "Oh no! Not again"

"I can't let her see this!"

Noata dashed across the room, his plan to get into the adjoining bathroom. Before he could get halfway in, the mysterious object emerging from his knee had gotten so big that he got stuck in the door, the object was now taking a brilliant blue color.

Misugi dashed to the door, clasped her hands around Noata's waist and started to pull him out…

Noata's Father: "Hey Noata, Misugi…."

The object soon lost all color and recoiled back into Noata's knee. Noata's father who hadn't noticed the object in question (and by the way, Noata's father is a bit of a perv) looked at the two. Misugi's arms were still wrapped around Noata and they were _very _close. You could imagine what this might look like. Noticing their mistake, the scrambled to get their limbs off each other. Noata blushed and looked at his father, then at Misugi who was already sitting on the bed petting some cat.

Noata's Dad got a weird look on his face, and then cracked a smile.

Noata's Father: "I see you two are well acquainted. By the way breakfast is ready, we're leaving in an hour." Before leaving he winked at Noata. "Go get her son"

Noata rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Misugi asked

Noata: "It's none of your business"

 Misugi: "Your dad is a perv"

Noata: "Yeah I know"

Misugi "Your cat is precious…just like you Takkun…"

He blushed again and looked away…

Noata: "Stop calling me that."

Misugi: "That Haruko, she must be something"

Noata didn't reply. He put on his socks and headed downstairs.

"That girl is weird…what does she know everything about me but I don't know anything about her. What I don't have a cat anymore…"

Noata was beginning to get uncomfortable. Weird thoughts were clouding his head. Weird stuff was happening again. He wondered in that girl was in some way had something to do with…Haruko.

"No he thought, all that weird stuff is over."

"But that girl is really starting to bug me…"

:: Cue ride on a shooting star::

A mysterious girl? A mysterious dream? And how the hell did two cats wind of this the story? Plus…does Mecha Streisand make an appearance? Well…no. But I'm sure there will be even more mystery coming in, Cue drum roll CHAPTER 3. Should be posted by Friday. (I hope). Well… Till next time friends…Live well and prosper!

PiP

By the way does Noata's father have a name?

If you know please tell me!


	3. What Robots eat for breakfast

Ch. 3

Breakfast of Champions for Robots

That you to everyone who reviewed! Okay and from now on Noata's father will be known as "Kamon". Thank you, Ultima Tech! So anyways, here it is…

Naota: "What are you doing?"

            Noata gawked at his father, who wearing a pink gingham apron. He was also holding a spatula.

            Kamon: "What you never seen a man cook before, son?"

Kamon: "So, son what will it be? Eggs a la cart? Fried eggs? Scrambled eggs? Eggs on spicy curry bread?"

            Naota: "I don't care."

            Kamon: "So, son, are you packed yet?"

            Naota: "No."

            Kamon: "Why don't you go do that while I finish breakfast."

            Without saying a word, Noata walked away. While walking up the stairs he ran into Misugi, who was holding soap and a green towel.

            Naota: "You know the shower is upstairs."

            Misugi: "Yeah, but there was something weird in there, so I'm taking one in Kamon's room"

            Naota: "Suit yourself"

            Misugi: "I wonder what's so strange about a bathroom?"

            Just out of pure curiosity, Noata peaked his head inside the bathroom, his eyes darted from place to place, first the sink, the toilet, and then…

            Noata clutched the door. Inside the bathtub sat Lord Canti, wearing a pink spotted shower cap. He was scrubbing his back.

            "Wh- What are you doing here?"

Canti blushed, and in the T.V screen a hand appeared and waved.

Startled, Noata shut the door.

"This is all too weird" he thought.

"Whatever I guess I need to pack."

Noata opened the door to his bedroom.

He could feel his face getting hotter, again he could feel the slight tugging from the inside of his knee, but the tugging was gradually pushing more and more. The brilliant blue object was emerging; slowly it started coming out of his knee. The object now had full control over Noata, and an arm-like object was emerging from his right elbow, although this time, a cherry red. He could feel a tingle sensation all over like the object was melting out if of him. Since the pain was so unbearable Noata blacked out.

He could see himself, the was being sucked inside of what looked to be some sort of robot, and the robot seemed to have swallowed him.

Lord Canti emerged from the shower and entered Noata's room, shower cap and all. He had a towel around his midsection, at first he was oblivious to what was going on around him, but he soon took notice, a yellow exclamation mark appeared on his T.V screen and a long straw like tube came out of it. Noata's hand was grasping at the air, screaming inside the giant monster, but only Lord Canti could hear it. Canti stuck the straw on Noata's hand and started to literally suck him out. Inch my inch he was coming out, all but his hand had a slimy green mucus on it. But this wasn't easy. The robot had a strong grip on Noata and was intent on having him for breakfast.

But he was fighting a losing battle and eventually all of Noata was in Lord Canti's mouth. As soon as this happened lord Canti spit him on the floor.

Noata began to take shape again, but remained unconscious.

Canti grimaced at the robot that was trying to make a quick escape out the window; grabbing him by the collar Canti tugged him down.

He looked at the robot, puzzled. While swallowing Noata he was mammoth in size, but now, only a tiny wisp of a thing. Little by little he was shrinking until there was nothing left.

"Wh-what was that?"

"?"

Kamon: (Totally oblivious to the situation) Hey, Hey Noata, AmiYumi…she's in the shower. With…(whispering) just a towel on…

Noata: (Rolls eyes.) "So?"

Kamon: Hey! I see T.V. boy is back. Where'd ya go? Ha-ha-ha. (Pokes Canti)

Noata and Lord Canti both stand there with puzzled looks on their faces

Kamon: "Well T.V. boy, you can start by loading by bags into the car"

Lord Canti bows and leaves.

"Are you packed, son?"

"No"

Hurry up, if we leave in half an hour then I can still hit the clubs…

Kamon stares off into space…

(He's surrounded by ladies at one of those trendy bars; he's wearing one of those silky leisure suits…all the ladies are fawning over him…)

Back to reality…

(Noata looks at Kamon in disgust)

"What?"

Kamon leaves, slamming the door.

"I guess I need to wash off"

(Everyone is in the car now, driving to the airport)

"That hat is really bizarre." Misugi pointed to the khaki bucket hat. "Why don't you take it off so I can see you're precious widdle facey"

"Why don't you leave me alone and stop treating me like a baby. We're the same age you know."

"Oh my widdle Takkuns getting cranky"

"I've already told you! Stop calling me that!"

Misugi smiled, and grabbed a drink out of the holder. It was one of those sour drinks, Mamimi liked them.

"I would offer you some, but you don't like sour drinks"

Noata was going to comment, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, lets play the alphabet game!" Misugi chirped

"Games are for kids."

"Huh, fine! Mr. Kamon, would you like to play the letter game?" Misugi batted her eyelashes at the man, an obvious attempt to make Noata sick.

"I would love to…"

"Hey, how do you feel about _older_ men?"

Misugi didn't comment.

At the airport…

"All Boarding flight 112 on Japan Air from Mabase to Tokyo"

"Sir, does this robot have a ticket?"

"Sure thing"(winks at flight attendant)

"OOO did I get a window seat? Do they show movies? Do we get those awesome little peanuts?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Oh Takkun! I wanna sit by you, we can talk, look I brought my cell phone," said Misugi "You can go on the Internet, chat with friends…"

"You can't have cell phones on the air plane."

"Oh"…

Noata walked off and searched for his seat. He got a middle one, seat 25 in the back. An old man, in his 60's wearing a Hawaiian shirt sat by the window flipping through some travel magazine.

Next, a very pretty girl, in her late teens boarded the plane and sat next to Noata. She was applying lipstick, and she acted very twitchy. Naota glanced at the women and dozed off…

"Me and Haruko…we're alone in the woods on a clear night, the moon is shining. You can see Saturn's rings, off in the distance. "Come with me Naota." "I want to be with you forever." She says. When I look the other way, Mamimi appears, only she's wearing a flowy white dress. When she sits next to me Haruko leaves, but this time with my brother…

Noata opened his eyes and looked around, expecting to see _her. _

He closed his eyes again.

Phwew! That was a looong chapter. I'm finally done! Hooray!"

Chapter 4 should be posed by Monday…or there abouts! 

Chapter 4: Haruko arrives at the house…but no Takkun? Where did he go? OOO suspense…


	4. Haruko returns to Mabase

Haruko Returns to Mabase 

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yay I now have 8 reviews! This chapter may be kinda short though.

Huh…:thinks: Takkun Kasumi I've never thought about Misugi being related to Mamimi. Actually I really haven't thought about how Misugi got there in the first place. I think that's a good idea. .  I think more of Misugi's past will be revealed in later chapters!

Haruko slammed the brakes on her yellow moped. The sun was high in the sky and it was almost lunchtime.

The little gray kitten snuggled up to Haruko's leg.

"Get off me you rodent," she screamed at the feline as she kicked him across the street.

"Ah…just in time for lunch". She pulled out a sack of extra spicy curry bread out of her purple vinyl messenger bag.

She kicked off her boots and turned the knob.

It didn't open.

"Hump…we're in quite a pickle aren't we. Haha…now I get to have some fun…

Haruko reached for her prized bass, which obviously wasn't there.

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm here" she said out loud

She banged on the door.

Hey, Hey open up! Hey Noata, It's you're favorite housekeeper Haro Haro Haruko! I brought you're favorite…curry bread!

(No answer)

"Okay well, I'm comin in! Haruko waits for no one!"

"You know they're not here?"

"Wha…"

A short twelve-year-old girl with purple hair poked Haruko in the back.

"Who are _you_?"  Haruko asked

"They went to Tokyo. Noata's father is on business."

Haruko raised her eyebrows, and smiled. Figures. I was going to be here yesterday evening, but you know the deal with intergalactic trafficking.

"No"

"You earthlings are so unsophisticated."

Haruko winked at Ninamori, and sped off in her intergalactic travel machine.

Yes. I know, that was a short chapter. But sometimes it's just got to be like that.

Please keep the reviews comin! And thanks to everyone who told me Kamon's name! .

P!P


	5. Kamon Gets Drunk and Haruko Steals Some ...

Chapter 5

Mwahahaha. I'm finally done with chapter 5. I sill haven't decided much about Misugi's past, so any suggestions are welcome. Wahoo! NO MORE SCHOOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So here's Chapter 5.

            Naota looked out the hotel window. Rain was pittering and pattering against the window pane.

            "Some vacation this is." He thought to himself, looking at the dreary sky.

            Kamon had already gone out for the day, hoping to get an early start on the club scene.

            Misugi was quiet for a change, entranced by some made-for-TV movie.

            Naota walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

             After about five failed attempts to sleep, Naota glanced over at the blue and white Rickenbaker bass lying beside the rest of the luggage.

            Without thinking, Naota grabbed the instrument and began plucking the strings He didn't know any songs, but the deep, dull noise seemed to go perfectly with the rain.

            Naota's thoughts began to wander. About Haruko. Naota had already decided that the alien was strange, but who was she exactly? Who was Atomsk, the Pirate king? What happened to Mamimi? And what were Haruko's feelings for him?

            "She's never coming back." He tried to reassure himself, thinking that that chapter of his life was gone and never returning.

            "All that weird stuff is over."

            Naota awoke to an earth splitting bang. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:30p.m.

            "It's still daytime, I might as well get up," he thought to himself.

            He walked out into the hallway to investigate the mysterious noise.

            Passed out in the hallway lay Kamon, suffering from a few too many alcoholic beverages. Beside him was a broken vase.

            He noticed a note hanging from the door.

            Naota, I went out. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't bother looking for me.

Misugi

P.S. I took Haurko's bass.

Luv ya.

            Naota sighed and walked inside, leaving an intoxicated Kamon in the hallway.

            "Why can't adults ever grow up."

"You are now entering Tokyo"

"Yesssssss…this is going to be fun."

"I can't wait to see widdle Takkun"

Haruko crackled and sped off.

Haruko's stomach was rumbling.

"Hmm…spicy curry bread"

"How about that kitty?"

"Meow"

Haruko hopped off the moped, grabbing the kitty by the ear.

The bakery was run-down with the words "the end is near" and various other graffiti on the walls. Stray weeds grew in the cracks of the sidewalks, and there was a strong smell of garbage.

Haruko burst in the door, goggles, helmet and scarf still on.

I wide smile crossed her lips as she sauntered over to the counter.

"I want that" she said pointing to the day old bread.

She scratched her chin.

"No, I think I'll take the super spicy curry bread" she announced to the cashier.

"OOOO yeah! Haru Haru Haruko's living large. Buying the fresh-baked bread. Go Haru/It's your birthday/We gonna party like it's your birthday…."

"Ma'am, you gonna purchase the merchandise? Or are you just gonna stand there with you're head in your ass?"

"By orders of the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood, you are now under arrest!"

The lady stood there, a blank look on her face.

Haruko decided to make a run for it. Grabbing the bread, she ran out the door, hopped on her moped and sped away.

 "Meow"

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Hey lady, you stole my bread….Come back here…."

Well, that's all for today. I think the story's finally beginning to get interesting. Or not….oh well. Please Review! Thanks, P!P


	6. Haruko and Naota Reunited, But where is ...

**Chapter 6**

**Haruko and Naota Reunited, But Where is Haruko's Bass?**

            I know it's been like a week since I've updated, but I dunno, I haven't really felt like updating. So here it is

            "Nothing on this channel, nope, no, already seen it."

            Naota put the television on mute and threw himself on the hotel bed. He didn't turn the T.V. off. Somehow the bright fuzzy light helped warm the cold, dark hotel room.

            Kamon was slumped over in the hallway sleeping. Somehow he found his way back to the hotel room. He was snoring so loudly Naota couldn't think straight.

            Misugi still hadn't gotten back from her little evening excursion. Not that Naota minded, Misugi's incessant talking had really gotten on his last nerve.

            "Haruko, where is she?"

            Naota thought of Haruko, life back on Mars.

            "Is she happy?"

            "What's so special about some dumb red planet"?

            He thought to himself picturing the dusty planet he had learned about in science class.

Naota found himself outside of the hotel, walking around downtown Tokyo. The neon signs were shining bright, acting like some artificial sun. Many shops surrounded him, although few were open at this hour.

Naota couldn't see the stars, but judging by the deep-purple color of the sky, it was late.

"How did I get here? I must have been sleepwalking."

"But that's impossible…how did I get all the way…"

Naota's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Haruko…"

Naota's eyes darted to a karaoke club a few feet away. The sign read "Intergalactic Swanky Space club".

"Wednesday is amateur karaoke night."

            Naota eyed the sign outside the door. Feeling unusually curious, he opened it. Neon signs covered the walls; multi-colored Christmas lights lined the top of the wall. Several hip looking couples sat at tables eating sushi.

            Naota's eyes whizzed to the stage to the side of the bar.

            Was it? Could it be? Without thinking, Naota rushed out of the place, running into the middle of the street where he buried his face in his hands. He collapsed and his head was spinning. Thoughts whirled around in his head. A mix of joy and anxiety swept over him…followed by panic. His forehead was beginning to throb. Another hot burning sensation washed over his whole body.

Something was pushing from the inside and it was dying to get out. Little by little, a small pipe was coming out of his head followed by a sharp prickly object, but this was much larger. Over head, a shadowy figure glared at the object, her eyes glowing, and orange hair blowing in the wind.

"Long time no see Ta-Kun. Didja miss me?"

Haruko was holding a guitar, but not the blue and white Rickenbaker bass that Naota was so accustomed to seeing. Hot pink and white, the Fender bass seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Slowly, the object was emerging form Naota's head. This thing seemed to have wings, made of steel. The object was slowly taking the shape of a bat. But one leg was caught in Naota's head. As it began to fly off, it was taking Naota with him. Haruko hit Naota the head with her bass, shaking the bat off, who flew away.

"No point in catching that one." She said.

"Not worth my time now that I'm with Ta-kun again."

Ta-Kun's cheeks grew red, suddenly bringing life to his collapsed body.

"Hey Naota, how about me and you get some coffee. My treat. I need to tell you something."

"Why did you come back Haruko?"

"To see you Ta-kun."

Naota blushed again and they hopped on the moped, which appeared out of nowhere. A small kitten poked its head out of the side compartment.

"Hey that's Nani-chan." Said Naota, pointing to the fuzz ball."

Well, chapter 6 is finally up. Please Please review! I beg of you. If I get no reviews, no chapter 7. And I thought it was finally getting interesting…


	7. Mamimi? With Blonde Hair? Part One

**Oh Ta-kun Where have you gone?**

Chapter 7

Mamimi? With Blonde Hair? (Part One)

_[Hey everyone!__ I finally decided to update! Thanks for all the reviews!]_

Haurko slammed on the brakes, causing Naota to go flying at least three feet in the air.

"Ow!"

"What was that for?" Naota screamed as he lifted himself from the hard pavement.

"It was your fault Ta-Kun. You should've been holding on."

"Come on!" Haruko announced, dragging Naota into some kind of Coffee house.

Naota eyed the building. It was kind of shabby and run-down, but you know, that was Haruko for you. You never knew what was going on in the head of that Martian-Girl.

"Two Large Coffees."

"That will be $4.50."

"Go on Ta-kun, pay the nice lady." Haruko condescendingly said.

Naota reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up $5 bill.

It dropped to the ground. The, lady behind the counter, he's seen her before.

Haruko looked at Naota and grinned.

"Ma-Ma Mamimi?"

[Yeah, this chapter is really short. But it's only Part One. I'm gonna post Part Two later today! Please Review, or just review part one and two together? I don't know. But review. Thanks!]


End file.
